solos en el paraiso
by Eva Vidal
Summary: por una burrada mia borre todos los trabajos que tenia, ahorita estan de vuelta, este tiene como temaa mi vancito lindo, el de la peli, leanla, y los que ya la leyeron vuelvanla a leer si quieren, dejen reviews, gracias.


Siempre se escribe sobre los sentimientos de Hitomi, sus vivencias, sobre  
su carácter, pero nunca se escribe sobre Van; este es mi primera  
composición sobre los sentimientos de Van Fanel, pero esta vez escribo  
sobre el Van de la película (Escaflowne: Una niña en Gaia), que es mi  
favorito, mas que el de la serie (debo confesarlo, me enloquece, es que lo  
encuentro tan salvaje, indómito, sexy, en definitiva tan él), es por eso  
que escribo este seudo poema-composición sobre lo que hubiera pasado si Van  
y Hitomi hubieran atinado durante su estadía en la aldea de Adán (se  
acuerdan que es ahí donde nuestro Rey preferido se recupera de las heridas  
que le hizo el diabólico Dilandau) y más específicamente si ya hubiera  
ocurrido algo entre ellos y ahora estuvieran "descansando".  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes son de creación exclusiva del estudio Sunrise y  
no persigo ningún fin económico con esta composición.  
  
SOLOS EN EL PARAÍSO  
  
Es de madrugada, pero aun es de noche. La luz de la luna mística se cuela  
por el cortinaje, intrusa y entrometida en nuestra intimidad. Los seres  
de la noche dejan oír sus voces, mientras que el único sonido que escucho  
es el de tu respirar, suave, tranquilo e imperturbable. Te miro y me digo  
a mi mismo lo afortunado que soy, una diosa duerme a mi lado.  
  
El mirarte me hace recordar lo vivido, de cómo te ame y me amaste, de cómo  
la semi oscuridad de la pieza fue nuestro único testigo, De cómo jure que  
serias mía para siempre, mientras tu y todo tu cuerpo me afirmaban que así  
seria. Me llamabas mi Ángel, yo te llamaba mi diosa.  
  
La suavidad y el aroma de tu piel me incita a tocarla, a rozarla, a olerla,  
saborear cada parte de tu ser, beberte toda, como el sediento de amor y  
cariño que he sido antes de conocerte. Te has convertido en bálsamo para  
mi alma torturada, en el rayo de luz en mi oscuridad.  
  
Tus gemidos embriagadores me enloquecen, pides que me detenga con tu voz  
entrecortada, pero tu alma anhela aun mas y me hace seguir recorriendo tu  
cuerpo aterciopelado, frágil y febril. Te acercas y me susurras al oído  
que me amas para después rendirte y recibirme en tu ser y ser por un  
momento parte de ti y tu de mi.  
  
Me uno a tu cuerpo mientras te aferras a mi espalda, temblorosa y  
sollozando de dolor y placer. Nos besamos, me preocupa el haberte dañado,  
pero con una sonrisa trémula me pides que siga y comenzamos con nuestra  
danza, lenta y sinuosa al principio, rápida y frenética al final. Al  
borde del éxtasis me nombras miles de veces, como en un eterno eco,  
hipnótico y sugestivo.  
  
Con un ultimo vaivén te estrecho contra mi cuerpo y tu corazón late tan  
rápido como el mío y un brillo sobrenatural recorre tu piel, dándole un  
tono perlado de increíble belleza mientras nuestras almas y esencias se  
mezclan, haciéndonos perder nuestra individualidad. Capturo tu boca y nos  
besamos, agónicos de felicidad y cansados de amarnos.  
  
Ahora sigues dormida, tranquila y sin preocupaciones, se que en el fondo  
aun deseas quedarte en Adán, para ti es el lugar mas hermoso y tranquilo,  
para mi, el lugar donde descubrí que nos amábamos. Pero mañana debemos  
partir, ir en busca de Allen y su tropa y mi misión de protegerte cobrara  
otro sentido, ahora protejo a la mujer que amo y a Stubasa no Kami, pero me  
preocupa aun mas que al terminar todo esto te vallas de mi lado, no lo  
soportaría.  
  
Te despiertas y me regalas la mas bella sonrisa, me veo reflejado en tus  
ojos esmeraldas, me besas y te beso, me abrazas y yo te correspondo,  
necesito tu calor, necesito que esta noche sigas a mi lado, necesito que  
me sigas haciendo sentir que estoy vivo, que puedo amar y que nos soy una  
bestia que solo piensa en la muerte y en la venganza, que me humanices en  
tu ser, Tu y yo solos en el paraíso...  
  
  
Nota de la autora: bueno, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga y otaku de  
corazón Águeda Vásquez o Meruru chan, que comparte mi pasión por la  
animación y cultura japonesa y por Van Fanel, gracias por el reviews que me  
dejaste y te agradezco mucho que seas mi amiga.  
  
Para las demás personas que quieran acotar algo, sugerir, criticar o  
felicitarme solo tienen que escribirme a mi e-mail: eva-  
vidal@fanfictions.zzn.com o simplemente déjenme sus opiniones en mi casilla  
de reviews.  
  
Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooran. 


End file.
